fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshitsune Minamoto
Yoshitsune Minamoto (源義経, Minamoto Yoshitsune) Appearance Personality A brave and righteous youth who is gungho for action, Yoshitsune strives to prove himself as a true warrior. Valuing nobility and fairness, he believes strongly in the power of his Guildmates and respects those who fit the classic image of a man of war. He is a capable fighter, emerging from several fight with local thugs, relatively unscathed. Sadly, he isn't always the most prudent thinker and is oblivious of any trouble his sudden impulsiveness may cause. He tends to get serious when his opponents harms any of his team mates, often disregarding his own safety to ensure victory. He is also quite calculating and observative; being able to analyze an opponent's fighting style and their magic, taking advantage of it's weaknesses. When the Nine-Tailed Fox takes over his body, Yoshitsune's personality completely switches around. It has been said that while Sun Wukong in Ryuga's body seeks destruction, he knows how to control himself. However, the Nine-Tailed Fox holds no such discretion and has a mind similar to that of a savage animal, massacring anything in his path, because the two have not found a route of communication. Yoshitsune is vaguely implied to be easily infatuated near instantly with beautiful women, but he quickly recovers and retorts that women shouldn't be on the battlefield. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Enhanced Strength: Yoshitsune has constantly shown remarkable strength which is capable of sending grown men flying a considerable distance and able to break down a wall with a few kicks. As he follows his family's philosophy of destroying his opponent, his attacks are shown to be powerful and lethal. With a single hand, he could demolish a tree trunk and crush the door of Guild Hall. In terms of upper body strength, he can easily pick up and throw a man twice his size across a room. Enhanced Speed: Yoshitsune is a fast and agile fighter, capable of easily dodging weapon strikes from Ryuga that come almost everyday like it's nothing. He's very adept in jumping great distances and leaping from high places with great dexterity. Yoshitsune is able to strike at such speed and rapid succession, leaving little time for his opponent's dodge or counterattack. He is also just as evasive, able to dodge and block most attacks with no wasted movement and just as easily counter. Genius Intellect: '''He has repeatedly shown himself to be a keen thinker as he has an astounding intelligence for his age, with an IQ of 137. He has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, Yoshitsune appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, which could possibly stem from his eidetic or photographic memory. '''Enhanced Endurance: Yoshitsune has proven to have a fairly high amount of durability, as seen when his ribs were almost crushed he was able to survive and stay conscious. He was capable of taking a direct knife wound to the shoulder and didn't even flinch despite the blood coming out and continued to fight afterwards like it barely affected him. Enhanced Physical Prowess: 'Through all the hellish training his family put him through, Yoshitsune is at peak physical condition, as evident from his well-built muscular frame, which was applauded by many of the females of Yggdrasil]] and Gorgon Hair alike. In battle, he repeatedly demonstrates immense agility and flexibility. He is able to contort and shift his body stance to effortlessly change his attack patterns and strike from various angles. He is also a remarkable acrobat, able to use his agility to jump several stories high, easily do flips and other acrobatic movements and scale various terrains. Yoshitsune is also shown to be highly resilient, able to take a deep stab wound to the chest and sustain great blood loss yet still continue fighting effectively. His prowess is shown to be naturally so high, that it is hard at times for him to hold back. Martial Arts Prowess Having trained in Chinese Kenpo since his childhood, Yoshitsune is a highly talented martial artist. He specializes and has become highly proficient in this martial art, and it's various different styles. Chinese Kenpo requires extensive physical and mental training, as well as knowledge of body mechanics. Due to his training by his uncle and cousins, Yoshitsune's form of combat is more inclined to the ''strong fist which rely more on destructive force. He is known to use a combination of both Hikaken and Hakkyokuken, with various kicks thrown in as well. With Hikaken, Yoshitsune focuses more on palm techniques. The power in these techniques come from the force generated from fast arm rotation. As the arm rotates the speed creates force. This force is focused into the striking open palm and is then capable of producing massive damage against an opponent. However, when utilizing Hakkyokuken, Yoshitsune focuses more on hip rotation to build up force. This style uses hammering punches and elbow swings which rely almost completely on rotation of the hips. These two martial arts can actually be used together and formed into one discipline making it an extremely lethal art in the hands of a martial arts prodigy such as Yoshitsune. Techniques Territory Magic Upon activation, Yoshitsune is able to use Territory Magic to create a domain around themself that invokes absolute obedience. Once this magic is activated, the trails that Yoshitsune moves along becomes his territory. Whoever is inside the territory is subjugated to follow any of Yoshitsune's commands. Commands given by Yoshitsune are written into the mind of whatever he has targeted, forcing it upon the individual; replacing their will with that of his own. The target will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their abilities. However, the target may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant and morally incomprehensible to them, although they must possess incredible willpower to do so. The territory of Yoshitsune is highlighted in a dark shade, and its form is malleable as it can adjust to any shape, length or width under the's jurisdiction. While within the confines of his territory, whether it is a human or an object, it can be freely manipulated, such to the case that even laws of physics can be defied. Spells *'''Sleeping Sheep (羊眠る, Hitsuji Nemuru): This spells allows Yoshitsune to cancel any acts of combat going on around him, forcing them to stop completely. With this, he is able to stop attacks mid-air or even prevent an activation of a spell if it is meant to be hostile, however, if Yoshitsune performs any action that could be perceived as hostile while this spell is active, then he will receive all the damage that had been stopped by this spell. *'Skyfish Free' (空魚無料, Sorauo Muryō): *'Battle On' (でバトル, De Batoru): *'Rebirth Fire' (新生火, Shinsei Hi): A spell not often used, if at all really, because it seems automatically call out the Nine-Tailed Fox residing within him. With this spell, Yoshitsune is able to conjure a flame that seemingly makes him immortal. It accomplishes this by reviving him from seemingly near fatal wounds, such as a sword to the torso or even a large explosion. This flame can be used outwardly in order to heal others as well but, as to what extent is still unknown. When the Nine-Tailed Fox is in control, Yoshitsune is able to use this spell to conjure a pair of blade-like flames that protrude from his forearm and can extend to great lengths. *'Heavy Rock Star '(重い岩星, Omoi Iwa Hoshi): By coming into physical contact with an opponent located inside of his territory, Yoshitsune is able to cause the target to begin to petrify starting from the point of contact and continuing to spread to the rest of their body, until they remove themselves from Yoshitsune's touch. This petrification is not capable of being removed through Healing Magic, but if the petrified opponent can find a way out of the territory or can expose themselves to a heat that is hot enough to melt stone then the petrification will fall apart. **'Heavy Rock Star: Revised' (重い岩星: 改, Omoi Iwa Hoshi: Kai): Using his territory in a more defensive manner, Yoshitsune is able to force his will upon the very Earth around him. With this spell, he is able to gather stone and various other aspects of nature and form a large golem around his form. This golem not only enhances the strength of Yoshitsune's attacks but, it also capable of taking a steady number of hits from an opponent. However, due to composition of the golem, it heavily cuts back on Yoshitsune's speed, trading it in for brute strength and durability. Kitsune Magic With this magic the user is able to utilize traits associated with that of a Kitsune of lore. One such trait grants Yoshitsune the ability to create and manipulate fire at will, allowing him to generate a large torrent of flames from anywhere on his body. He has also been seen being capable of solidying the flames into blade-like weapons in order to assault opponents. The flames of Kitsune Magic have enough power to break apart enormous boulders and incinerate multiple buildings in its path. With this magic, Yoshitsune is able to conjure foxes of varying sizes in order to battle in his stead. These foxes are able to think on their own and even adjust the battle style in accordance to the tactics used by their opponent(s), making them incredibly dangerous to an opponent unaccustomed to using their brain rather than their brawn. Yoshitsune can also use the magic to devour fire much like a Fire Dragon Slayer would, however, it does not restore lost magical energy or Eternano but, instead heals all of the wounds he has received so far. Another trait specific to Yoshitsune, is that he is able to release tails one at a time in order to restrain his power. Spells * Burning Dive Bomb (ダイブボムを燃焼, "Daibomu Nensho"): A powerful spell derived from Kitsune Magic that is utilized with four or more tails released. Yoshitsune covers both of his arms and legs in the flames created from his Magic as he rises high into the sky. Propelling himself torward the target by kicking off of the air, Yoshitsune quickly gains speed as he starts to spiral in the air with the brightly burning blaze trailing behind him. This spiral motion, coupled with the speed of Yoshitsune's descent transforms the blaze around his body into a large drill shape. Charging straight toward his target and unable to change his trajectory, it should come as to no surprise that he moves at incredible speeds, even breaking the sound barrier. Should the opponent be able to dodge the initial strike of the drill, contact with the ground created a large eruption of flame around the point of impact that is able to incinerate a large area. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Yggdrasil Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Human Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Member Behind The Scenes Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Yggdrasil Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Human Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Member